heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.20 - Finding a Costume
It's afternoon, and Jocelyn had found herself, of all places, at the Young Allies hangout. Why? Well, she was the new kid on the team, and she thought she should contribute to the team's soda funds somehow. So, she had picked up a couple 24 packs of soda. Dr. Pepper and Cherry Coke, to be specific, because seriously, while Mountain Dew Code Red wasn't awful, there were so many better choices! Regardless, she's restocking the fridge at the moment. She's pretty sure most of the team knows she's part of them now. There had been a couple messages sent from 'Channel' on the YAL App, particularly when there was that Times Square fight. She didn't like remember that, if only because Jocelyn got sucker punched by a power disruptor. Anyway, she also has a small sketchpad sitting on top of her black messenger bag, which is currently on the floor beside her. Traveling in the shadows Ben Reilly clings to walls, then moves above. None of the lights of the suit are on making the matt-black costume practically invisible in the shadows. Seeing a familiar face just hanging around Ben lowers himself quietly on a web-line. Hanging there he screams out, "BOO!" hoping to scare the new girl. Well, one of the new girls. He's all smiles under the suit waiting to see what happens. Well, if Jocelyn had been looking at Ben, or in that direction, she would have totally picked up on his energy signature. As it was, the girl had just been thinking a little bit about that fight as she restocked the fridge. There's a loud crackle of energy as Jocelyn accidentally releases some kinetic energy into the can of Cherry Coke she had just picked up. There's a BANG as the can explodes in her hand, soda drenching the teenager from head to foot. She turns slowly around to see Ben, her hair now dripping with soda. The girl wipes at her face, getting some wet hair out of her eyes. "Hi Ben". "Just a 'Hi'? No screams?! No anything?!" he exclaims while still hanging upside down. A sigh escapes his lip and he flicks a switch letting the suit light up. Scarlet accents cover his body showing off a Spider symbol, the eyes and many more details. Seeing that the woman is soaked he flings a towel at her thanks to some webbing. "What's shakin' bacon?" Looking at what his teammate is wearing, "Will you be getting an official Young Justice Uniform now? They're pretty swanky." "I'm not a screamer," Jocelyn replies, catching the towel and wiping her face down. "I've got a spare set of clothes in my bag. Learned the hard way to always have at least a tank top and a pair of pants at all times, just in case," the woman points out. She should probably store some clothing down here at some point, it occurs to her. "An official Young Justice uniform?" she asks, raising her eyebrow. "I didn't think the Allies operated in a team uniform setup. Though I do need to get myself a costume of some type," the teenager points out. She finishes drying herself off and glances at her hand as she tosses the remains of the soda can in the recycling. There are a few cuts, but nothing serious. "I mean, I'm kind of noticable, and apparently there's still stuff out there on the web about me. Pardon the pun". She shrugs a little. "How about you? How you doing?" she asks. "Allies. Young Allies. I think we were going to call the team Young Justice, but we think some other group is trying to use it. There's a long history or something, old wounds, all the fun things and legal issues we didn't want to deal with. Besides," and the smile on his face can be heard in his words, "We're cooler than any Junior Justice League." Inwardly the teen frowns inwardly because 'Young Justice' is a really cool name. Deep down he's just jealous and upset that the team, whomever they are, didn't get their feet off the ground just yet. One day they will. "Well...we're supposed to have a meeting about that. But, I am the team's techie so if you want to talk shop about costumes. Consider me your personal Tim Gunn except smarter. And better looking. And I'll probably pick out the worst color combinations for your costume, but I'll make it work...somehow." So maybe Ben is NOTHING like Tim Gunn but he would do his best to help. Finally dropping down to his feet Ben walks up to a computer. "You've never told me your skills in too much detail. I need to know what you do, how you do it and we can go from there." Keys are punched in a phenominal speed. Photoshop pops up and after it loads various line segmets are started. "Details." Holding up her cut hand, Jocelyn closes her eyes for a moment. The wounds close up within about fifteen seconds. "Well, that's the newest ability I've discovered. I can heal myself and others, if I focus on it. It's not regeneration though". She pauses. "I'm starting in the middle. My primary ability is that I'm an energy absorber. I can absorb any type of energy you throw at me. Thermal, nuclear, magical, electric, psionic, life, cosmic, and everything inbetween. I also see all types of energy," Jocelyn explains. Which is why it's actually really hard to sneak up on her. "I can shoot the energy out in bursts or blasts. I can use it to fly, and I can use it to boost my physical capabilities. I also have a degree of telepathic defense as a result," she adds. The teenager digs around in her bag, pulling out a blue tank top and a pair of black jeans. "It doesn't have to really provide me a ton of physical protection. I can take a hit from most things, though I'd prefer to not have to repair it all the time, you know? Something I can either wear under my skin or if I could do the whole summoning thing that some of the others do. That's kind of my basic wishlist, though I'm not sure what else is possible, you know?" A nod is given about the meeting. "Yeah, Hawkeye mentioned the meeting. I'll be here," she adds. Nodding at all of the details Ben can figure out some of the technical aspects of the costume. Some of the basic goodies not so much just yet. He looks at her just taking in the tanktop, her figure, the powers and then he asks, "Favorite colors? And do you want any 'X' insignia on it?" More clicks and clacks of the keyboard and fromt he mouse follow Ben as he continues to work. "Blue is usually a good color on me. Not red or orange. Never that for a redhead," Jocelyn responds. "Green is usually pretty good. No X on it. I'd like to keep my affiliations seperate. Otherwise I'd go with the other one, you know?" Jocelyn points out. "Just a second". She steps into the ladies room and changes, emerging in the tank top and black jeans. "Not sure if a single piece or two pieces is better. Any suggestions?" she asks. Looking back at Jocelyn he whistles, "Looking good. And I'm bad to ask," Ben turns away to work at the computer. "I'm a fan of teh onesie. It's the footies plus they're easier to peel off." The first design is scapped because some 'X' Insignia that was slipped in. Begining a second design Ben eventually asks, "Why are you in the hero game?" Right now it's the only question he could think of asking. "Thanks. I spend enough hours training, I should hope I look decent. Had to when I was a fighter. Basically fought in a what amounts to a sports bra and shorts," Jocelyn replies with a laugh. A tank top at least covers her stomach. "One piece it is then," the woman agrees as she grabs a chair to take a seat next to him. "Way I see it, I got these powers for a reason, and I should do something useful with them to help people. Grew up in a place where people could hardly take care of themselves, and there was a lot of bad stuff going on. If I can help fix some of that? Then I need to do that, I think". It seemed pretty straightforward to the teenager. "How about you?" Jocelyn questions. She didn't know why the spider-clone was in the game. After all, there was already the more famous spider out there. "What else was I supposed to do? Fast, strong, sticks to walls. Sure I could win some sporting competitions but it would never be fair. I just felt I have a responsibility to do some good with the powers, y'know?" he shrugs and starts pluggign in more features. In his mind anything with exposed arms is a good thing because she could unleash the energy quicker. Kevlar would stop bullets and knives, and would do dittily for energy, a plus in this case. Probably green with dark blue accents. "You prefer covered up legs right?" he asks in all seriousness. "Same reason I quit doing MMA. I mean, I could pretty much beat any five guys on the circuit now, but it wasn't fair," Jocelyn says easily enough. "So your reason isn't all that different from mine," she adds as she watches the guy work on plugging in features. "Wouldn't Kevlar be kind of difficult to hide though? I mean, I'd kind of like to be able to wear it under my normal clothing if possible, or have it appear on me. I don't really know what's possible there," she admits. "Yeah, I prefer covered legs, I think," Jocelyn says after a moment. "Helps a bit with colder temperatures," she agrees. She did give it some consideration, but figured she'd go with the actual covered legs. Coming up with two designs Ben pulls up the first one. It's based off of a design from a game he found minus the sleeves swapping out yellow for green. Then various insignia is removed. "Thoughts?" he flashes the first image then the second one comes next. A little more intricate but he swaps out green for blue, yellow for green then removes the little bits of sleeve it has for more green. Then he shows her that image. It's maskless but something that could be rememdied. "Thoughts on this one?" Gesturing at the second, Jocelyn nods. "That one, though I need to come up with some sort of headgear," Jocelyn points out. "Need to hide the face a little," comments easily. That was sometimes just as tricky. It wasn't like a pair of glasses were going to do the trick for her. "Maybe some sort of blue or green mask around the eyes," the teen suggests as she thinks this through. She does grab herself a soda as she considers her options. "Doesn't have to be too fancy, just has to protect my identity". Several bandit style superhero masks come up followed by ones that cover the head. Granted all Ben does is steal from cyclops's mask, remove the eye piece, then in alterations removed the top so her hair could flow. "All up to you. I'll make it work," he says affirming his Gunness. Ehh, stealing from her field leader's outfit probably wasn't the best plan. Jocelyn gestures to the bandit mask. "Go with that, but have it be one that can be pulled up from the collar," the teenager suggests. "So it covers the neck and face. Sort of like a sock with eyeholes, if you think about it that way?" That was the best way Jocelyn had to describe the idea. Coming up with the mask to her specifications Ben shows his friend the mask. "What do you think? You can wear your hair down and look good whilst fighting crime. How about it?" "Works for me. Way better than I'd have come up with. I have no head for design," Jocelyn admits with a smile to her face. "So, what's the next step?" she asks, looking at the screen. She was glad she was letting Ben 'drive', so to speak. She couldn't operate a computer with nearly that amount of skill. It'd just blow up or something on her. "One of the things talked about at this meeting is uniforms. Given my work on the Fantastic Four I can be this team's answer to Q. With their resources along with the brains of myself and Reed we can each come up with costumes for people that want them. This black little number is by his design," he gets up turning about and showing off. Various flexes are down, "See his fine work?" "Yeah, I heard the basics about upgrading some of the stuff around here," Jocelyn says. She wasn't quite sure yet where she stood. She was guessing there was some sort of history she didn't know about, so she was waiting to see what everyone thought. The reference to Q is given a nod, though she makes a note to look it up. She'd never seen a Bond movie in her life. "Not bad," she offers easily and with a smile. She could see why Jubes was attracted to the guy. "Prefer that over the red, huh?" "Naw I like red but Reed thought it best. Also while you double dip between X-Teams and here I do the same thing for here and the Fantastic Four. I can change the color between Red and FF-Blue," he nods to the woman looking her over. "You'll have to beat the guys and gals away if you wear something that tight." "Makes sense. The uniform I usually wear for that work isn't terribly concealable though," Jocelyn explains. She laughs at his last comment. "Well, we'll see". She's about to say more, but her phone beeps and she sighs. "Though it sounds like I need to roll. Thanks for the help, Ben!" Category:Log